Regalo
by SaKaSu
Summary: Sasuke odia San Valentín, cada año es lo mismo y él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, pero en esa fecha descubriría algo diferente en compañía de quien menos esperaba.


Éste fic está dedicado a mi novio Sasuke-kun por el catorce de febrero. Lindo, lamento que apenas haya podido subirlo. Y también te pido disculpas porque con los problemas de mi pc, se borró la mitad de la historia y no pude volver a escribirla como estaba. Espero que te guste, pero ya te escribiré algo más. Te amo 3

* * *

><p>Sasuke había iniciado su día con normalidad, era otro día de escuela, viernes, no había novedad. Antes de salir de casa, tomó sus llaves de la mesa, alzó la mirada y notó la fecha en el calendario de la pared. No pudo más que poner una cara de molestia al enterarse que ese día era catorce de febrero, era el peor día del año, un día en el que tenía un montón de niñas detrás de él regalándole un montón de golosinas que ni siquiera le gustaban, era atosigador tenerlas de él todo el día, no era como si normalmente no lo hicieran, todo el tiempo lo seguían, pero sin duda el catorce era de lo peor. Pensó muy seriamente en ni siquiera ir a la escuela, pero había un examen y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar sus vacaciones por cursos de verano.<p>

Soltó un pesado suspiro y fue directo al colegio. Estaría en la escuela tolerando todo aquello, apenas terminara la escuela, entraría al baño de varones para perder a sus perseguidoras, y buscaría la forma de escapar y quedarse en casa hasta que ese maldito día terminara. Odiaba a quien se le había ocurrido crear algo como eso.

Sin muchos ánimos, Sasuke llegó a la preparatoria, donde al poner el pie en el salón, ya tenía en el rostro el gesto de molestia para aquello que esperaba… Nada. No había pasado nada. Veía a todos sus compañeros sentados en sus pupitres, sorprendentemente también a las del sexo femenino, que lo más que hacían era mirarlo, y sus rostros parecían de sufrimiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No era que le molestara, de hecho, le agradaba en demasía, pero esperaba que aquello no fuera anuncio de algo peor.

Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a su asiento. A la orilla del salón junto a la ventana, siempre era un lugar excelente para poder distraerse con el cielo cuando no había nada mejor qué hacer. Además, para alguien tan reflexivo como él, un panorama como ese ayudaba.

Contento de la paz que finalmente tenía en esa fecha en especial, Sasuke miró por la ventana ignorando a sus compañeros, por lo menos hasta que llegara el sensei correspondiente a la hora. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que iban desde las cosas más banales del momento, hasta los asuntos pendientes que tenía, muchos relacionados con los problemas en relación a su hermano.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus que ni siquiera notó cuando cierta personita se acercó hasta él por atrás, y abrazándolo, puso una caja color rojo frente a él.

—Feliz San Valentín Sasuke.

—Karin ¿qué haces?

—Hoy es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos y te traje un obsequio —sintió los labios de la pelirroja en su mejilla— También te traje el almuerzo.

Llevaba de novio con Karin un mes, y quien dio el primer paso había sido él.

*******Flash Back*******

Todo había ocurrido cuando vio a Naruto abrazar animadamente a la pelirroja, no entendía de dónde se conocían y simplemente no le gustó lo que vio. Enfadado se había acercado al par halando a Karin.

—Sasuke, me haces daño.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! —Exigió el rubio, lo que enfadó más al azabache— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¡Es mi novia!

Karin y Naruto miraron a Uchiha con desconcierto al haberlo oído. El varón aún sujetaba la muñeca de la chica, aunque había aflojado su agarre. Posteriormente Sasuke se enteró que ese par eran primos y Naruto, para variar, saludaba efusivamente a su pariente. Sin embargo, ya estaba todo dicho, y desde entonces, las chicas de la escuela lo habían dejado de molestar.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

—Sabes que no como dulces.

—Lo sé, pero te lo vas a comer —exigió la pelirroja— No me esforcé en vano.

—Chicos a sus asientos —llegó Kakashi, haciendo que los alumnos obedecieran. Karin se sentó a un lado de él— Buenos días.

Uchiha la miró con una ceja levantada, Karin no era la chica más dulce de la escuela, y quizá era por eso que la había elegido por novia, y de haber sabido las ventajas de tenerla, como que todas las chicas del salón la miraban con odio, pero a él ni se le acercaban, le habría propuesto la relación desde que supo que sentía algo por ella.

Mientras Kakashi comenzaba la clase, Sasuke abrió la caja de regalo con fastidio. Dentro había un omusubi con Okaka en forma de corazón, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Karin —susurró mostrándole el contenido de la caja— Me habría comido tu chocolate.

El día continuó, ya no importó huir a casa, se sentía a gusto a lado de Karin. Ella podía ser encimosa a veces, extrovertida y ruda cuando se lo proponía, pero no podía negar lo a gusto que se sentía a su lado, pues ella no lo forzaba a actuar en contra de lo que él era.

**Fin**


End file.
